zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenous George+
was featured during the Scallywags Epic Boss Battle. | rarity = Super Rare+ | type = Bombie | sale price = 2550 | force required = 42 | quote = There's nothing to eat but you... | nemesis of = | evolve from = Ravenous George | evolve into = | L1 atk = 7350 | L1 def = 7950 | L2 atk = 7356 | L2 def = 7957 | L3 atk = 7364 | L3 def = 7965 | L4 atk = 7372 | L4 def = 7974 | L5 atk = 7381 | L5 def = 7983 | L6 atk = 7391 | L6 def = 7994 | L7 atk = 7401 | L7 def = 8005 | L8 atk = 7413 | L8 def = 8018 | L9 atk = 7425 | L9 def = 8031 | L10 atk = 7438 | L10 def = 8046 | L11 atk = | L11 def = | L12 atk = | L12 def = | L13 atk = | L13 def = | L14 atk = | L14 def = | L15 atk = | L15 def = | L16 atk = | L16 def = | L17 atk = | L17 def = | L18 atk = | L18 def = | L19 atk = | L19 def = | L20 atk = | L20 def = | L21 atk = | L21 def = | L22 atk = 7664 | L22 def = 8290 | L23 atk = 7668 | L23 def = 8316 | L24 atk = 7714 | L24 def = 8343 | L25 atk = 7740 | L25 def = 8372 | L26 atk = 7767 | L26 def = 8401 | L27 atk = 7794 | L27 def = 8431 | L28 atk = 7823 | L28 def = 8462 | L29 atk = 7853 | L29 def = 8494 | L30 atk = 7883 | L30 def = 8527 | L31 atk = 7914 | L31 def = 8560 | L32 atk = 7946 | L32 def = 8595 | L33 atk = 7979 | L33 def = 8631 | L34 atk = 8013 | L34 def = 8667 | L35 atk = 8048 | L35 def = 8705 | L36 atk = 8083 | L36 def = 8743 | L37 atk = 8120 | L37 def = 8782 | L38 atk = 8157 | L38 def = 8823 | L39 atk = 8195 | L39 def = 8864 | L40 atk = 8234 | L40 def = 8906 | L41 atk = 8274 | L41 def = 8949 | L42 atk = 8314 | L42 def = 8993 | L43 atk = 8356 | L43 def = 9038 | L44 atk = 8398 | L44 def = 9084 | L45 atk = 8441 | L45 def = 9130 | L46 atk = 8485 | L46 def = 9178 | L47 atk = 8530 | L47 def = 9227 | L48 atk = 8576 | L48 def = 9276 | L49 atk = 8623 | L49 def = 9327 | L50 atk = 8670 | L50 def = 9378 | L51 atk = 8719 | L51 def = 9430 | L52 atk = 8768 | L52 def = 9484 | L53 atk = 8818 | L53 def = 9538 | L54 atk = 8869 | L54 def = 9593 | L55 atk = | L55 def = | L56 atk = 8973 | L56 def = 9706 | L57 atk = | L57 def = | L58 atk = | L58 def = | L59 atk = 9136 | L59 def = 9882 | L60 atk = 9192 | L60 def = 9943 | L61 atk = 9249 | L61 def = 10004 | L62 atk = | L62 def = | L63 atk = | L63 def = | L64 atk = 9425 | L64 def = 10195 | L65 atk = 9485 | L65 def = 10260 | L66 atk = 9547 | L66 def = 10326 | L67 atk = 9609 | L67 def = 10393 | L68 atk = 9672 | L68 def = 10461 | L69 atk = 9735 | L69 def = 10530 | L70 atk = 9800 | L70 def = 10600 }} __NOWYSIWYG__